mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 1 Late Evening - I fly the ship and I know things
Actually, his sparkling repartee aside, Mistah Devron does raise a very cogent truth. Despite my having been brought here fah one procedure, Ah’ve managed to cover a fair amount of the crew’s aches and pains…all without being told Ah’m a membah. Fah that matter, no one’s even mentioned a price. Obvious naivete’ on mah part, isn’t it?” he smirked. Riley raised an eyebrow high, then even higher as the 'doc' spoke, then narrowed one of her eyes as he smirked, that same self satisfied look which would get him punched in the thorax some day. "Fair enough. You're hired. I got a whole ship full of people fallin' over themselves and causing dust-ups, accident prone as hell, Besides, we're now the only ship in the 'verse with a dental plan. So yes, you're a 'membah'. Sorry to disappoint, there ain't no coronation ceremony, but I'll see if I can find you a tiara." She flipped the needle in her fingers, plunger side out to Dorian, slightly disappointed that she didn't get to jab someone, but likely the Captain would need a shot of penicillin for something at some point and she'd get her chance. "He's all yours, doc. This here's Henry. He's a passenger, spiritual sort. He was going to get himself an ass load of painkiller to tide him over until you got back. I don't know what you know about setting ribs, but I'm willing to bet it's more than we learned at the academy. Henry, this is Doc Adler. He's a dentist. Good luck with your ribs." Adler's typical bemused smile was a stark contrast to the blood he wore on his shirt. "Must have been a hell of an extraction." She commented, curling her lip and eyeing him up and down. As he didn't move, she shoulder checked past him to the corridor. "I'll discuss your pay scale with the captain." Riley ddidn't have to look far, she stopped when she reached the common area, seeing the Captain at the table with his special brand of Oat-Soda as he called it to make him feel less like the lush he was. "How's things go..." the captain started to say, but Riley held up a hand to silence him. "I gave you my report, Sir, nothing's changed since then. Henry and Lyen have passenger quarters, and..." "Henry?" "Spiritual sort I picked up." She explained. The captain nodded and semi - crossed himself, so he'd know how to refer to Henry in the future. "As soon as your deck hands get back, I'm going to kick their asses into gear, get this place fixed up, We have too many rooms we ain't making good use of. Speaking of asses, seen Henry's, not bad. " The Captain mock crossed himself. "If you're playin' tickle the pickle with a preacher, that's probably seriously bad karma." He warned. "Aye sir. There was no tickle the... one of us knows better than to mess around with passengers. And I told you, I don't think he's a preacher, he grew up in the Abbey." "Abbey normal? Did I use that already on you?" "Aye Sir. Even less funny the second go round. Adler's fixing him up. Without the medic, I got the dentist playing doctor." "You played doctor with the dentist?" Riley fought the urge to box the Captain's ears for being so selective in what he hears and instead let out an exasperated sigh. She tried to pinpoint the moment exact moment she lost control. "Hi, my name is Jacy Lloyd" popped into her head as the turning point. "I hired him, he's crew." "The preacher?" "The ... no. Adler. The dentist. The one that fixed LaLoyd's face. He knows his way around the med bay well enough." "You think that's a good idea?" "No, Sir, I think it's a shitty idea. I just like to implement really bad decisions and let the dice roll. If I didn't think it was a good idea, I wouldn't have hired him." "All right, I trust your judgement." "Aye, Sir." He didn't, she knew it and the captain knew it, but pointing out that he was too lazy to make these calls himself wasn't in her best interest. "He'll want to be paid." Anticipating his next question, Riley pre-answered "The Doctor." "Of course he wants to get paid. Man does a job, he gets paid, that's what happens." "We'll need a job to make that happen." "Do we have any contacts on Santo?" "Not ones that don't hate you, Sir." "Shit. All right, if nothing comes through..... " There was a long enough pause to be awkward. "This is the part where you jump in and interrupt." "Sorry Sir was just seeing if you had something in mind." "For Rut's sake, you intentionally do that to make me look stupid, sitting there slack jawed waiting,..." "If nothing comes through I'll send out feelers to contacts at local planets and see who has what, Sir. We still got time while Devron fixes the ruttin' engines." The Captain held up his fists to let her know he remembered Devron. Riley nodded, as the Captain took another swig from his glass. Later that night after retiring to her sling below deck, she'd take a run on the treadmill trying to wrap her mind around the logistics of keeping a ship and crew this big afloat.